Austin en magiespadas 5 xd
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: aki va otra fanfic de el crossover este xd


un capitulo mas y pues ya se que mi primo es raro pero el es asi ekideh

capitulo 5:una aventura magiespada

prohyas y vamber se levantaron, ya estaban mejor y austin estaba en el sillon viendo la tv

vamber:hola austin estas bien amanesistes bien?

austin:si

prohyas:aun me duele un poco el cuerpo por lo de ayer

austin:bueno las lesiones no se quitan luego luego, oigan que haremos ahora?

vamber:bueno pues la verdad no se :/?

luego tocaron la puerta y era noville

noville:hola chicos y hola extra o

austin:y este quien es? me recuerda a mark herny :v

prohyas:es nuestro amigo noville y es mas amigo de vamber si sabes de que hablo 7u7

austin:77 ste men, bueno que quieres mark henry

noville:mark que?

austin:algo de mi pais

vamber aggara a austin para decirle algo en privado mientras prohyas habla con noville

vamber:oye por que pais? no era dimension?

austin:bueno no quise asustarlo xd aunque soy como ustedes dos y el, entre en panico

vamber:bueno luego le decimos eso,

austin y vamber se acercan a noville

prohyas:de que hablaban?

austin:algo de negocios

vamber:solo era algo personal

prohyas:hmmmmm?

noville:bueno queria decirles que witchy les avisa que todos los de la academia tienen que ir a la academia para algo

vamebr:estaremos ay en un momento con mi magiespada pixeles

austin:espera magi que?

los 3 se fueron en pixeles

noville:bueno me quedare acargo de esto o television

los 3 aparecieron donde todos estan en la academia osea en el salon,

austin:que brujeria hicistes? tienes un pelo muy horrible y ahora con esta magisword? si pareces b urja

vamber:-_- oye es una magiespadapixel te lleva a donde sea pero en pixeles

austin:8bits? o bueno pero a la otra avisa o te hago polovo :d

prohyas:hola chicossss

todos:hola ustedes 3

bimm:austin un gusto verte de nuevo

austin:si si, ojala no hagias perdido una vida

bimm:que gracioso eres

austin:no encerio lo decia sin bromear /:/

bimm:emmm

familiar:que onda cold

austin:que onda gato humanide ekide

familiar:lol

nohyas:hola tu extra o que nunca he visto en mi vida

austin:hola prohyas version 2.0

prohyas:ash por que el tuvo que venir

vamber:El era de la academia

nohyas:excato hermana

austin:bueno creo que es tu fanboi o un clon

prohyas:algo asi

nohyas:bueno oye yo que haces por aki

prohyas:estaba con tigo y no eres yo

nohyas:bueno tampoco te enojes yo

austin:es joda :v?

professor cyrus:hola mis ex alumnos

todos menos austin:hola professor cyrus

austin:oye y tu eres el jefe de aki por que no los educas bien como maestro

cyrus:quien eres tu? prohyas vamber tiene un nuevo amigo mal educado?

vamber:bueno es de otra dimension que prohyas lo trajo accidentalmente

cyrus:de otra dimension?

prohyas:ejejej fue un error (gota de sudor estilo anime)

austin:el error fue que los conociera :v? ojala no haiga pasado un mes

morbida:tambien fue el error de conocer a esos cabezas de chorlito

cyrus:igualmente

prohyas vamber: oigan :(

cyrus:perdon por eso

austin:y soy un luchador y me llamo stone cold y soy muy hijo de su madre :v

cyrus:y muy grosero, bueno sientate les tenemos que decir algo pero tu solo mira ya que no eres de aki

austin:tu no eres mi jefe

vamber:si lo haces te dare tus bebidas esas

austin:bueno

cyrus:bueno ex alumnos les tengo que decir algo

austin:algo

todos se rieron mensos el professor

cyrus:como les decia le sdire que una magi espada muy poderosa tienen que ir por ella ya que hay muhcos que la quieren

witchy:no es la otra magiespada de la otra vez?

cyrus:no esta es diferente es mas poderosa y oigan si quieren saber donde es aki ay un mapa por la academia haci que tienen que encotrarla

cyrus se fue corriendo

todos:awwwwww

austin:mas trabajo demonios

phibby:no sera tan malo wuajuuuu

familiar:eso lo dices tu

morbida:gateaux seremos los 1 en encotrarla no hare ekipo con estos tontos

cattus:usare mis poderes de sabiduria para buscar esa espada

witchy:a la cargaaa

todos menos austin se fueron

austin:encerio tengo que aguantar a estos idiotas diablos si estuviera en un ring todos estarian nokeados :(, pero bueno ay voy

austin llego a donde estaba ese mu eco de luchador y estaba morbida y gateaux

austin:ay que hacen aki no me estorbe

morbida:que estorbarte tu eres el que estorbas

austin:Repitleo en mi cara

pero derrepente el mu eco se activo y derroto a gateaux y morbida

austin:o ni lo pienses blu demon

austin y el mu eco se pelearon y se escucho mucho rudo lo cual llamo la atencion de algunos de la acedmia y entraron prohyas vamber bimm y witchy

witchy:pero queeee?

bimm:wow?

prohyas y vamber pusieron su cara de idiota xd

austin:Quieres mas quieres maaas

austin cargaba al bludemon roboico y lo tiro lo cual lo destruyo

austin:solo eras basura como esta caricatura

bimm:carica que

austin:emmm decia de una caricatura llamada padre de familia es algo de mi pais

morbida:ehh?

gateaux:si que eres fuerte

austin:que les digo 7 a os de lucha no son nada para mi

austin movio su cabeza al mu eco y le puso el dedo malo y se tomo un refresco que estaba tirado

austin:hell yeah

todos:ok?

austin:bueno aqui no esta ese mapa del tesoro asiq ue ire a otra parte

bimm:no quieres estar conmigo y familiar y phibby?

witchy:o mejor tu y yo 7/u/7

austin:emmm witchy no me gusta esa cara xd

vamber:no te enamores

witchy:celosa

vamber: :/( no lo estoy

prohyas:aver austin con quien te vas

austin:aver dejame pensarlooo. con nadie

bimm:bueno si quieres

wtitchy:awww

prohyas vamber:awwww

austin se fue de la habitacion

todos los de la hanitacion:anvanzemos

phibby y familiar estaban en la habitacion onde se hacian los mounstros

phibby:que grandioso

familiar:Esta habitacion es de la otra vez asi que tengamos cuidado

mientras tanto glori la ex fan de migthy magiswords

estaba oculta en una habitacion muy obscura

glori:jajajajaj creen que me derrotaron, ahora yo ganare no como la ultima vez bobos prohyas y vamber jajaajaja

fin.


End file.
